


Stunned Silence

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I can't write dialogue okay, Kisses, Light Smut, Love at First Sight, Matchmaker Poe, Sassy Reader, Semi Smut, naked cuddles, not really - Freeform, not really smut, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Rey and falling in love with her.</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"Fem reader x rey where reader is Poe's best friend, sassy and has been with a lot of women before but she meets Rey and just instantly falls in love with her? Smut if you want."</p>
<p>Holy shit title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned Silence

"Let me guess, it didn't work out with her." Poe says, smirking at me with that stupid grin.

I snort. "Yeah? What makes you say that?" I take a swig of my strong drink.

"Well, you keep glaring at people and you're drinking in the morning."

"Good job, Poe. You guessed correctly." I run my fingers through my hair. "I just don't know anymore. Maybe I'll just be a one night kinda girl."

"Don't say that! You'll find someone, just keep your eyes open, she'll come." Poe assures me. God, he's the best.

I nod my thanks and Poe gets up and leaves. I let my head fall onto the table and let out a groan. I give myself a quick head massage and get up. I throw my trash from breakfast away, and look for Poe.

"Poe, hey!" I yell. He turns around, and I see someone I hadn't before. She had long brown hair, in cute buns on her head. Brown eyes, beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't stop looking at h-

"Hey, Y/N. You here?" I shake my head and look to Poe who was suddenly right by my side.

"What? Yeah I'm f-fine. Whoooooo-who's that?" I nod my head towards the woman. He follows my gaze, "That's Rey. She's new."

I smile. Rey. It suited her. I look at her. My heart was beating out my chest, my hands were sweaty, I was shaking? What the hell? Why?

"You're silent, that never happens. Go and talk to her." Poe nudges my shoulder.

I shake my head. "N-no? No. I'm fine right here."

"Fine." Poe stands behind me and pushes me towards her.

I should've thanked him.

\--

(Few months later)

I look at Rey, sweating and gasping for air. I wipe my mouth, wet from spending time in between her legs. I run my fingers through her hair. "You okay? Sorry if I was rough, I just-"

"No, I'm fine. That was amazing, I've never had... that before. Thank you." She smiles at me, and places her hand on my cheek. I turn and kiss her palm.

I lay behind her and hold her close, feeling her body against mine. "I love you Rey. I love you so much, I can't even say."

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com  
> (Requests are open)
> 
> Personal: theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
